


we can play

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Edmonton Oilers, Feels, M/M, You Can Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the NHL partnering with You Can Play, Taylor and Jordan come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can play

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having a lot of emotions about today's events so i did this in literally ten minutes.
> 
> i apologize for any tsn inaccuracies. i live in america.

 

 

Taylor’s hands are shaking worse than they did on his draft day. That was less terrifying. He knew he’d go early. Today all he knows is… nothing. Nothing except Jordan sitting next to him.

Jordan’s knee is bouncing. Taylor puts one of his shaking hands on it. They both still. Taylor turns his head to look at Jordan. He smiles. It isn’t forced. Jordan smiles back wider.

“You guys ready?” Patrick asks from where he’s standing next to Jordan’s chair. He presses a final button on his phone before pocketing it.

Taylor waits for Jordan to nod at him before answering. “Yeah, we are.”

“Great,” Patrick’s smile stretches all the way into his eyes. “You can do this,” he adds.

Yeah, Taylor thinks. They can.

He stands up, hand falling off of Jordan’s knee, only for Jordan to grab it and stand with him. Jordan squeezes Taylor’s hand once. Taylor squeezes back.

Patrick leads them out from the green room to the stage. James Duthie is already sitting behind the desk, with three empty stools next to him. He stands when they enter, shakes their hands, and tells Taylor and Jordan how happy he is that they’re here, that they’re doing this.

James gestures for them to take their seats; Taylor and Jordan in the middle with Patrick and James on the ends. Taylor reaches for Jordan’s hand under the desk, and squeezes it again. Jordan smiles at him before turning to the camera that one of the crew members is pointing to.

“Everyone ready?” the director asks. James looks to Taylor and Jordan, who nod, before affirming.

A green light goes on. James gives the intro before saying, “Today all of us at TSN are delighted to have the Edmonton Oilers’ Taylor Hall and Jordan Eberle as well as You Can Play’s Patrick Burke joining us. Taylor and Jordan have a very special announcement. Taylor?”

Taylor looks down at his and Jordan’s joined hands for a second. Jordan squeezes so hard that Taylor’s fingers turn slightly red. Taylor smiles, looks up, and starts his speech.

 

 

~fin

 


End file.
